Authority Figure Renji x Ishida
by nehalenia
Summary: Inspired by Cop!Renji as seen in Sealed Sword Frenzy. He does a much better job of impersonating a police officer here.


Bleach Fic: Renji x Ishida yaoi, NWS

"Open up."

Ishida Uryuu looked up from his sewing and stared at his apartment door. He wasn't expecting company, and anyway, who would be so rude as to pound on his door and say something like that? Well, Kurosaki would, but Ishida knew he was training at Urahara's today. The insistent knocking came again.

"I said open up! This is the police."

The police? At _his_ apartment? Thinking this had to be a mistake, Ishida laid his project aside and went to the door. When he opened it, he didn't know whether to laugh or be angry.

Abarai Renji was standing there, wearing dark, mirrored sunglasses and a severe black suit with a white shirt and a narrow tie. His hair was pulled back in a tight braid instead of a spiky ponytail, and he was holding open a wallet showing a blurry photo and a badge.

"I'm Officer Abarai of the Seireitei Secret Service," Renji announced gravely. "I need to ask you a few questions."

Normally Ishida would have either slammed the door in Renji's face or laughed at him and _then_ slammed the door, but something about the Shinigami's attitude made him hesitate. The way Renji was standing lent him an air of quiet authority that he didn't normally possess, and Ishida found himself stepping back from the door so he could come in.

"May I ask what business you have with me?" Ishida asked, figuring he would play along. "Officer Abarai," he added when Renji didn't answer.

Renji took a look around Ishida's small apartment as if he'd never been there before. "You live here alone?" he asked, ignoring Ishida's question.

"Do you see anyone else here?" Ishida retorted, cocking an eyebrow. He was about to ask Renji what the hell he was up to, but he didn't get the chance because the Shinigami grabbed the front of his shirt in both fists and yanked him forward.

"Don't get smart with me, kid," Renji snarled into his face, then spun him around and shoved him up against the wall. "You're in enough trouble already, and you _don't_ want to make me angry. Now plant yourself on that wall and spread 'em."

"What do you think you're doing?" Ishida hissed, trying not to raise his voice because of the neighbors. He didn't know what weird game Renji was playing here, but he was pretty sure he no longer wanted to participate.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Renji grunted, placing Ishida's palms flat on the wall above his head and kicking his legs apart. "I'm frisking you."

Sure enough, Renji stood behind Ishida and began clapping his hands down along Ishida's sides. Ishida felt like a rug being beaten.

"Yes," he said through gritted teeth. "But _why_ are you frisking me?"

"Standard protocol," Renji told him, "before questioning 'persons of interest'." His hands slowed over Ishida's hips as he said that, and he grasped Ishida just above the thighs. "And you," the Shinigami continued, his voice going lower as he pulled Ishida's rump backwards until it connected with his crotch, "are definitely 'of interest'."

Ishida stiffened because he could feel Renji's 'interest' poking him right in the butt; a hard, insistent bulge that he was all too familiar with. Renji shifted, pressing more firmly against him. Ishida reconsidered his previous opinion. Maybe he _did_ want to play along with this game after all.

"I'm—I'm under suspicion of something?" Ishida asked. His mouth had gone dry, and his body was buzzing with the beginnings of arousal. He arched his back slightly, encouraging Renji to push closer.

"Possession and distribution of a controlled substance," Renji answered. He rocked his hips once against Ishida's rear then stepped back and bent down to frisk Ishida's legs.

"Controlled—substance?" Ishida repeated, his breath hitching as one of Renji's big hands slid up the inside of his thigh. He bit back a groan when Renji clapped a palm against his crotch and gave him a good feel.

"That's right," Renji grunted, working his hand around in a way that made Ishida close his eyes and breathe faster. "Highly addictive. Dangerous to Shinigami."

"Addictive?" Ishida repeated, going up on his toes as Renji cupped his balls and fingered him through his shorts. He'd never been touched in just that way before – from behind, with the heel of Renji's hand pressing against his perineum – and he was shocked by how quickly his body responded.

"Oh yeah," Renji growled in his ear, sliding his hand back from Ishida's balls and onto his rump, his middle finger pressing through his shorts and into the cleft of his ass. "Once a Shinigami's had it, he's a total waste. All he can think about is when he can get it again and how good it's going to be."

"And you think—I've got it?" Ishida panted. It was hard to think with Renji's finger massaging his hole and all his blood going south to his cock.

"Oh, I know you do," Renji told him. "Just like I know I'm going to have to do a strip search to find it."

"A what?" Ishida stammered, but Renji was already pulling him off the wall and pushing him to stand in the middle of the floor.

"You heard me. Now strip," Renji ordered him, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do it slowly. No sudden moves, all right? If you try anything, I'll cuff you and strip you myself."

Ishida stood for a moment just staring at Renji, shocked to realize that idea of being cuffed and stripped didn't feel like much of a threat. He didn't know what had changed – the mirrored shades, maybe? The way he was standing there with his arms crossed and his legs planted like he owned the place? – but before that moment, he would have punched anyone who'd suggested that he'd ever be following orders from Abarai Renji.

But there he was doing just that. And it was arousing him intensely.

With a shaky breath, he reached for the hem of his shirt. Renji's face betrayed almost nothing, but as Ishida exposed first his stomach then his chest, he thought he saw Renji's nostrils flare. Dropping the shirt, Ishida toed off his socks before moving to his shorts, giving Renji a furtive glance as he fumbled with the button. He unzipped them only half-way before pushing them over his hips and down his thighs. They fell to his feet and he stepped out of them, wearing only his briefs.

"Go on," Renji ordered. "Everything."

Moistening his lips, Ishida pushed his fingers under the waistband of his briefs and inched them down. His dick wasn't fully hard yet but it was getting there, and it gave a twitch as he revealed it. He bent down to slide his briefs all the way down his legs, and when he straightened, Renji was standing right in front of him.

"You know what to do," he said, jerking his chin toward the wall. Biting his lip, Ishida stepped over and resumed the spread out position Renji had put him in before. When Renji put his hands on him this time though, it was different.

Before, Renji had patted him down the way cops did it on TV shows – until he'd gotten to his crotch, at least. Now, he took his time. He started under Ishida's arms, calloused fingers coming around his chest to rub at his nipples until they hardened. When they did, Renji pinched the tiny nubs hard and twisted until Ishida flinched and gave a small, muffled groan, only then moving down along his ribs. There the rough fingers barely grazed the sensitive flesh pulled tight over bone and muscle. Ishida shivered and when Renji's broad hands coasted over his stomach, he had to clench his teeth to keep from begging him to go lower.

Instead, Renji moved to his hips, stroking down his flanks then running his fingers along the creases between Ishida's pelvis and thighs. Ishida's heart was thumping hard as those fingers slid closer to his groin, but they veered away at the last moment, and Ishida exhaled as Renji continued running his hands down his legs.

"Oh, I'm not done with you," Renji snorted, taking Ishida's sigh as one of relief as he straightened up behind him. "Not done by a long shot."

Renji didn't say anything more, but Ishida could hear him searching his pockets. He didn't know what was going on until he heard a familiar snapping sound and twisted his head to look.

"Eyes front," Renji barked as he flexed his hand in a latex glove. "And spread those legs," he added, nudging Ishida's feet further apart with a boot. "Did you think I wasn't going to do a thorough search?"

"What are you doing?" Ishida gasped, but Renji's ungloved hand was already on the back of his neck pressing him down.

"Shut up and bend over," he ordered, and Ishida obeyed, his heart slamming in his chest, an unexpected heat buzzing in his veins. He heard another sound which he hoped was a lube bottle being opened, and then his cheeks were parted brusquely and a slick finger probed his entrance. It pushed all the way in without ceremony, and Ishida caught his breath as the finger began moving inside him like it was searching for something.

"Ah!" he grunted when it grazed his prostate. Behind him, Renji gave a low chuckle and started rubbing the gland. Ishida groaned and hung his head. Looking down his body, he could see sweat threading down his stomach and his cock, now fully erect, jerking at each firm stroke on his prostate. His internal muscles clenched as Renji probed him, and he twisted his hips, wanting more – much more – than just a finger.

"Stay still," Renji grunted, giving Ishida's rump a sharp smack when he squirmed. The slap stung and Ishida lifted his head, angry at the pain and about to protest, but just then Renji pulled out and stepped back, stripping off the glove. When Renji told him to stand up, Ishida did so slowly, glaring at the Shinigami.

His glare evaporated when he saw what was in Renji's hand.

"Put this on," he ordered, tossing Ishida the thin leather strap. "Behind your balls – yeah, I want your whole package cinched. Not too tight, though," he added, watching as Ishida adjusted the cock ring with only slightly trembling fingers. "You might be in that awhile."

Renji's eyes may have been hidden, but when Ishida secured the strap and turned toward him, his balls pushed forward and his dick bobbing above them, he could tell Renji liked what he saw. A vein in his temple throbbed, and he shifted his stance as if the erection trapped in his pants needed more room.

"Fuck, look at you," Renji murmured, moistening his lower lip. For a moment, Ishida thought the tough front Renji had put on was about to crack, but then the set of his jaw hardened. He squared his shoulders and frowned.

"C'mere," he directed, and despite the harsh tone, Ishida thought he sounded a bit breathless. When Ishida stepped toward him, Renji took him by the shoulders and pushed him down to kneel in front of him. A new flush of arousal sizzled through Ishida as he watched Renji unzip his pants, reach in and haul out his cock. "Go on," he told Ishida. "Suck it."

By all rights, Renji should have looked ridiculous standing there in his sunglasses and his sharp, black suit with his big cock sticking out of his pants. But he didn't. It looked insanely hot, and when Renji told him to suck, Ishida inched forward, took the thick shaft in both hands and closed his mouth around the head. He felt Renji sway briefly, as if he'd lost his balance for a second, but he steadied himself and put one hand on the back of Ishida's head.

"Yeah, that's it," he hissed, pressing Ishida's head forward to take more of his cock. "Suck it good. You'd better get it nice and wet," he warned, "because I ain't using anything else when I stick this in your tight little ass."

Ishida groaned around Renji's cock when he heard that, the words making something twist behind his balls. Even with the cock ring cinched, he felt moisture leak from his dick, and he loosened his jaw to take as much of Renji's cock as he could. He ran a thumbnail lightly along the underside of that hard shaft as he flicked his tongue just beneath the head, almost smiling when he heard Renji suck in his breath at that. Ishida drew back to concentrate on the head, using one hand to tug the foreskin back and the other to lightly squeeze Renji's balls as he tightened his lips around the flaring ridge and pressed his tongue into the slit.

Renji made a sound that would have been a deep, wrenching groan if he'd let it out and grabbed Ishida by the hair. Pre-come was dripping steadily from Renji's prick, and Ishida used his tongue to spread it over the hard, swollen shaft before Renji could stop him.

"That's enough," Renji growled, unable to disguise the fact he was nearly panting as he dragged Ishida off his cock and to his feet. Renji's face was red and sweating and his mouth was strained, but Ishida only glimpsed this before he was spun around and once more pushed against the wall.

Renji didn't have to tell him what to do this time. Ishida braced his hands against the wall, spread his legs apart and leaned down low. He could feel Renji standing right behind him – feel the heat of that big, hungry cock, if nothing else –then strong hands gripped his ass and pulled his cheeks apart and something hot and blunt and slick was pushing into his hole.

"Oh fuck!" Ishida moaned as Renji's prick opened him up and plunged inside, filling him better than fingers or toys ever could. He whined when Renji stopped only half-way in and shifted his rear, trying to get more.

"Quit moving," Renji grunted, tightening his grip on his ass. "I'm the one conducting this interrogation." Renji pulled back until only the tip of his cock was inside Ishida then pushed in halfway again, and began fucking him with short, measured thrusts.

"What—interrogation?" Ishida panted. "You haven't—ah!—asked me any—questions."

"Don't need to," Renji huffed. "It's your ass I'm interrogating, and it's telling me everything I need to know." Ishida nearly screamed in frustration when he pulled out again, but then Renji's breath was hot on his back, and Renji's cock was entering him at a different, higher angle. One sharp thrust drove it straight down, and white light burst behind Ishida's eyes as the swollen head hit his prostate. He barely had time to recover before Renji started pounding into him at that angle, and the pleasure of it flared through his entire body.

"Oh! Oh god—Renji!" Ishida choked as each thrust shocked through him, echoing into his cock, his nipples, even his fingers and toes.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Renji growled. He stopped moving immediately, and Ishida tried to sink his fingernails into the wall.

"Ahh! Officer—Abarai!" Ishida corrected, crying out when Renji slammed back in, all the way to the hilt this time. His own cock swayed between his legs, stiff and untouched, and as Renji's thrusts came harder and deeper, it began to bounce and wag, a feeling as frustrating as it was arousing. He needed to take himself in hand, to feel his dick pushing through his fist as Renji fucked him, but when he tried to reach down, Renji stopped him.

"Hands on the wall," he panted. "Keep 'em where I can see 'em."

"Shit!" Ishida groaned, gritting his teeth in frustration. He clenched one fist against the wall as Renji speeded up, ramming him so hard and fast that his cock started slapping his belly.

"God, you're so fucking tight!" Renji growled, digging his fingers into Ishida's flesh as he pounded him.

"Ah--Abarai! Please!" Ishida choked. He was so close to coming he thought he was going to explode, but he needed to touch his cock.

Renji made a strangled sound in his throat but didn't respond. His thrusts grew wilder, so fierce that Ishida had to lock his arms to keep from having his face smacked into the wall.

"Fuck!" Renji gasped out, his fingers bruising Ishida's hips. "Oh fuck—coming!" Five more sharp thrusts and then Renji broke with a deep groan, hips shuddering as he came.

"You bastard!" Ishida whimpered, clawing at the wall as he felt semen leaking out of him as Renji's prick relaxed. "You—!" He didn't have a chance to say more because Renji pulled out then yanked him off the wall and threw him to the floor. He stared up in shock at the big Shinigami towering over him as Renji tucked his half-hard cock back in his pants and zipped up.

"You'll come when I want you to come, get it?" he smirked, but before Ishida could howl out his frustration, before he could say anything, Renji was dropping to his knees and lifting Ishida's sprawled legs. He threw Ishida's knees over his shoulders and pulled up his reddened ass. "And I want you to come," Renji growled, "now!" With that, he lifted Ishida's hips till his back arched, engulfed the full length of Ishida's cock in his hot mouth and sucked.

Ishida threw back his head and would have screamed, but the heat and moisture and suction, the feel of Renji's rough tongue pushing down his foreskin and Renji's lips sliding on his shaft stole his voice away. He could feel his frustrated climax building up from his spine to his balls, and when Renji unsnapped the cock ring and shoved two fingers into his ass as he sucked, it rolled through him like an avalanche. Ishida clamped his thighs around Renji's neck as he came, muscles tensing as his cock spilled. He groaned as Renji swallowed every spurt of his release. When there was nothing left and his legs loosened, Renji kept him in his mouth, tonguing the shaft and head until Ishida's erection faded.

When Renji finally pulled off, he set Ishida's rump down carefully on the floor, sat back on his heels and dragged the back of his hand slowly across his mouth. Still stunned from his orgasm, all Ishida could do was pant and watch Renji through half-lidded eyes. He was still wearing those damned sunglasses, and unusually for Renji, he barely had a hair out of place. The only hints of his recent exertions were his flushed cheeks and the grin that he couldn't quite wipe off his face.

"Bastard," Ishida muttered again, rolling over as he slowly regained his breath.

"Like I said," Renji snorted, leaning forward to pat Ishida's butt in a proprietary manner. "_That_ is one addictive ass."

Ishida lay where he was and raised an eyebrow at Renji. "So—Officer Abarai. Are you going to arrest me? Don't you want to take me back to Seireitei for—more questioning?"

One corner of Renji's mouth hitched up. "Oh, you're way too dangerous to take into Seireitei. If your tight little ass got on the open market there," Renji considered, cupping the curve of Ishida's butt and sliding his fingers into the cleft, "it'd probably mean the downfall of Soul Society. Everybody'd be too busy trying to get a piece of this to take care of anything." Renji withdrew his fingers and held them up before his face. They were wet with his come. He looked pleased.

"So what are you going to do about me?" Ishida wanted to know. Languid after his release, he stretched on his side and propped his head on his hand.

"I'll tell you what," Renji said, getting to his feet and brushing off his suit. "As long as you don't go wagging your butt around and getting any other Shinigami addicted, I'll let you slide."

"And if I do?" Ishida challenged.

"You do," Renji growled, adjusting his sunglasses, "and you better believe I won't go easy on you next time."

"So by 'controlled substance'," Ishida said, trying to deny the thrill he'd felt at the idea of Renji [i]not[/i] going easy on him, "you meant that [i]you[/i] control it?"

"Got that right," Renji grinned, tugging at his cuffs. "And you can bet I'll be coming by on a regular basis to check up on you. Make sure you're staying out of trouble. Understand?"

Ishida sighed and rolled onto his back, propping himself up on his elbows. He bent one leg and reached down to scrape a smear of come from the inside of his thigh. "Understood," he agreed, looking straight at Renji as he licked his finger with the tip of his tongue.

Renji stared at him, then cleared his throat and said "Good." The bump in his throat bobbed as he swallowed hard, then looked at the door.

"Leaving so soon, Officer Abarai?" Ishida purred, parting his legs a little. As much as he'd enjoyed it, Ishida knew he was going to be bruised and sore from this, and he didn't feel like letting Renji get away without some discomfort.

Renji frown at Ishida's display and shifted on his feet. Ishida tried not to smirk. He'd been around Renji enough to know that at this rate, the Shinigami's dick would be hard before he got out the door, but just to add insult to injury, he reached down and gave his cock a leisurely stroke.

Renji let out a huff of breath and practically ran for the door. "Duty calls," he stammered, the first cracks appearing in his hard-boiled front. Once he was over the threshold, however, he paused and leaned back through the door.

"You remember what I said, right?" he told Ishida in a gruff tone.

"No Shinigami," Ishida agreed blandly, stroking his recovering dick between a thumb and finger.

Renji stared at him a moment longer, muttered 'fuck' under his breath, then forced himself away from Ishida's door and slammed it behind him. Ishida watched the door until Renji's footsteps disappeared, then allowed himself a sly smile and sat up. He reached for his discarded shorts, extracted his cell phone and flipped it open. His cock was fully hard now, pointing up from his lap, and he ran a fingertip over the head as he punched a number with his thumb.

"Stupid Shinigami," Ishida smirked as the phone dialed. "You never said anything about Visoreds."


End file.
